aDancerANDaFighter
by ViolaStevens
Summary: Riana got killed by a Hollow along with her sister, Rukia Kuchiki. Riana herself is a Hollow but is stuck inside a Soul Reaper's body. Will she be able to keep this secret from Rukia? (Hopefully some IchiRuki) Theme song - The Hell Song (Sum 41)
1. Enter, Riana Kuchiki

The Rukon District; home to many souls that have 'passed on'. In 1st District, lived Riana. She lived alone. She was out for a stroll around town, when a drunken Soul Reaper stumbled out of a pub.

"What you lookin' at? See somethin' ya like?" he spat, leaning forward, nearly tripping over his feet.

"In your dreams, you perverted freak!" Riana retorted. "Now move; you're in my way." The Soul Reaper couldn't believe the cheek of this girl.

"You pickin' a fight?" He grabbed the grip of his Zanpakto. "I can give ya one!" He raised his blade high above his head and dragged it down, hoping for some blood. Blood _is_ what he got, but it wasn't Riana's; it was his!

"Hey, are you okay?" A small Soul Reaper stood before her. She had jet black hair with a single strand that dangled between her eyes. Her Zanpakto was white; whiter than the snow on Christmas morning. "Hey, are you listening?" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me," Riana said with a deep bow.

"No problem." The Soul Reaper put her Zanpakto away. "Just make sure you don't pick a fight with a Soul Reaper again, 'kay?" She turned to face Riana and rustled her hair.

Riana started to turn red with anger. "Don't touch my hair!" She was about to punch this Soul Reaper in the nose.

"Alright, calm down, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Rukia Kuchiki; pleased to meet you." She held out her hand, expecting a handshake.

"I don't touch people," Riana said almost immediately. The only reason for this is that she didn't where they've been. They could've been rolling around in a pile of manure for all she knew.

Suddenly, there was a weird beeping sound.

"Sorry, that's me; there must be a Hollow nearby. Hope to see you again sometime. See ya!" Rukia left with a wave and Flash-Step.

"Huh, Rukia Kuchiki… Sounds familiar," Riana said aloud, not realising that the people of 1st District were staring at her. "What?! Never seen a person meet a Soul Reaper before?!" she screamed. Then she ran home, thinking about this 'Kuchiki' person.

She lay flat out on her bed, thinking aloud again. "Kuchiki… Where have I heard that name before?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Riana awoke with a scream; she remembered. Remembered how she died. It wasn't pretty, so I won't go into too much detail, but she was murdered. Shot in the head with no escape.

"Damn, not again." She complained. "That's the third time this week!" She decided to get a glass of water to calm her down. On her way to the kitchen, she looked out the window and saw an orange haired Soul Reaper. _A Soul Reaper._ She thought. Instead of getting some water, she went outside, in her pyjamas, and sat next to the Soul Reaper at the Ramen stand across from her house. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Do I know you?" he said coldly. Riana shook her head. "Then don't talk to me."

Riana pulled the most disgusted face she could manage as she peered over his bowl. "Are _really_ gonna eat that?" In his bowl was long Ramen noodles, a massive piece of beef, and half a leak. It looked like it'd been there for days!

"Of course!" he yelled. Riana could tell he wasn't the one to make conversation with, but she tried anyway.

"Do you know someone called Rukia Kuchiki?" she asked out of nowhere. The Soul Reaper stopped mid-swallow and was choking. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, patting his back. He spat out a chunk on beef and it landed right on the grill. Luckily, the chef wasn't looking. Both Riana and the Soul Reaper laughed.

"Yeah, I know her," he said once he stopped. "She one of my best friends. Why do you ask?"

Riana stared up at the sky. "Cuz I had a dream. She was there. She called me… her sister." She relaxed and smiled. "But it's probably nothing."

"Don't be so sure," the Soul Reaper began. "A lot of strange things happen in the Soul Society. I would be surprised if she _was_ your sister." He gave Riana a warm smile. "Now get out my face; go home, little kid."

"I'm not a little kid!" Riana cried. She stood to leave, but, as she always had a marker on her, left a line on the Soul Reaper's cheek. She drew it lightly, he didn't feel a thing. "Bye, have a nice Ramen!" She ran home, laughing as she did so.

She settled on her bed and laid back. _So I'm a Kuchiki. _She wondered. _EPIC! _She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The Soul Reaper finished his Ramen and stumbled back to the Seireitei. When he got though the gates, he curled up in a ball on the ground and went to sleep, mumbling 'Rukia' as he did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once again, there was trouble in the Rukon District. Riana was running from a rather large man. The next thing she knew, she ran into a dead end, with the fat man approaching her.

"You'll think twice before stealing an apple from me again!" He picked her up with so much force, hand prints were left.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind the fat man. "Put the kid down!" It was the same Soul Reaper from yesterday; Rukia Kuchiki!

"I'm not a kid!" Riana struggled to free herself; ultimate fail.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" shouted Rukia, releasing her Shikai. "I'll say it once more; put the kid down." She gave the man a death glare.

"O-O-Okay. Here." He obeyed his orders. "I've put her down." He ran off with his belly fat shaking.

"Thanks again, Soul Reaper," Riana said, adding another deep bow.

"It's okay, and call me Rukia." She was about to touch her hair again, but Riana back-fired with a punch directly on her nose. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Do it again, and I'll hurt you," she said slyly.

"Okay, you need to come back to reality. This is the Soul Society, not a battlefield. I have to go now, bye." And with that, Rukia stepped away, heading back home. Riana thought it would be fun to annoy her, so she followed Rukia down the street to the gate. When it was open, she quickly ran in after her, making sure no one saw her.

Without taking in any of the buildings around her, she looked to her right and saw that same Soul Reaper she met last night, sleeping on the floor. She couldn't resist, so she pulled out her marker pen, and did a few sketches on his face. "AAAAH!" he screamed.

Rukia stopped walking. "What the hell was that?" she said breathlessly. She whipped her head around to see the orange haired Soul Reaper holding up a little kid in fury.

"Why the hell did you draw on my face?!" the red-head shouted.

"It's an improvement," said Riana, swinging her leg back for a powerful kick, aiming for his crotch.

"Hey! Ichigo! Kid! What are you doing?!" Rukia screamed from behind them. Ichigo was too flusted to turn around, and dropped Riana.

"Rukia! Save me from the evil Soul Reaper!" She ran towards Rukia, waving her arms about.

"Hey! I'm not evil!" Ichigo turned around to reveal the multiple doodles on his face. The trio paused for an awkward silence, then Riana and Rukia broke down in hysterics. "It's not funny!" cried Ichigo, still blushing.

"You look good with a moustache, Ichigo." Rukia teased. She grabbed Riana's head and pulled her in front of her. "What are you doing in the Seireitei?"

Riana took an attempt to punch Rukia again. Her fist was hanging an inch away from Rukia's nose. She didn't even flinch. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Rukia let go and she landed flat on her butt. "HEY!"

"What are you doing in the Seireitei?" Rukia repeated. Ichigo rubbed his face in a desperate attempt to remove the doodles. "Ichigo! Take her to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"What?! Why me?" Do it yourself!" Ichigo barked. Rukia pulled out a marker pen. "Okay, I'll go," Ichigo frowned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo and Riana were walking though the Seireitei, Riana playing with her favourite marker. "Hey, Ichigo," she began. "Why do you blush when you're around Rukia?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, taking in what she just said. "I-I don't… do I?" he blushed.

"Yeah, you do; you're doing it now!" Riana took the lid off her marker. "Want me to fix it?"

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "If you say anything about this to anyone, I'll kill you," he threatened.

"You like her, don't you?" teased Riana, freeing herself. She ran off, thinking of spreading the news.

"Hey! Get back here!" screamed Ichigo. "Damn, what an annoying kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Riana shouted from a mile away. She ran into Rangiku Matsumoto. "Hey, watch were ya goin'!" She looked up to see a big-chested Soul Reaper with strawberry blond hair.

"You're so small! HUG TIME!" she exclaimed, dragging Riana in for a huge hag, her face smashing into her 'assets'. "Who are you?"

"A person who can't breathe!" Riana nearly fainted from loss of oxygen. Rangiku started walking, still crushing Riana in her arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my Captain. To measure heights," Rangiku sang.

"Why?" Riana asked.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" she chimed. "Because he's the smallest Captain in the Soul Society."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Captain!" sang Rangiku as she burst through the Squad 10 doors. "Look what I found!"

Toshiro looked up from his paperwork. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Tiny Guy! How's it goin'?!" Riana said as she rustled the small Captain's hair.

"Do you two know each other?" said Rangiku, as she peered over Riana's shoulder.

"I was the one who passed her on to the Rukon District," Toshiro growled as he moved Riana's hand away.

"Yup! Life's been good." Riana stood beside Toshiro. "So, who's taller?"

Rangiku thought for a minute, examining the two small people in front of her. "Hmm… Rukon Girl," she said confidently.

"What?!" Toshiro shouted furiously. "There's no way I'm smaller!" Riana and Rangiku broke down laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Riana said through her laughing. "It's totally funny!"

Toshiro, in frustration, stormed out, leaving the two girls to collapse on the floor in hysterics. Once they've both calmed down, Rangiku said, "So what's your name, Rukon Girl?"

"Riana, Riana Kuchiki," she replied proudly.

"Kuchiki?!" Rangiku bolted upright. "You're a Kuchiki?!" Her jaw hung open in shock.

"Yep. Is something wrong?" Riana asked with concern. Toshiro walked back in with his 3rd Seat, Kasai, clinging onto him, Rukia trying desperately to pull her off.

"Captain! You're so small!" Kasai said as she rubbed his head.

"Get off me!" he exclaimed. He pushed her off and she and Rukia fell to the floor.

"Hey, Rukia," Rangiku began. "Did you know Rukon Girl was a Kuchiki?"

Rukia stood up and walked over to Riana, examining her closely. "Kuchiki? Really?"

"Yeah," she replied longingly. Rukia smelled her hair. Kuchiki's had a very distinct smell. "Stop touching my hair!" She batted her hand away.

"Hey wait. Why aren't you with Ichigo?" Rukia asked with concern. "I thought I told him to take you to the Head Captain."

"Yeah, you did. I ran away cuz his orange hair scares me," Riana joked. "Speaking of Ichigo…" She held a dramatic silence and everyone in the Squad 10 office looked at her. "He…" She was cut short as Ichigo stormed though the doors. He was panting like crazy. "Is right here," she finished her sentence, but not her original.

"Hey! Follow me!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the barracks. Everyone just looked confused and amused. Then laughed. Rangiku fell over and her 'assets' nearly fell out.

Rukia went outside to hear Ichigo and Riana's conversation. Ichigo was facing away when Rukia peered in the doorway, and he blurted out, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't say that. All I said was 'you like her, don't you?'" Riana replied, winking at Rukia who was still behind Ichigo.

"Well…" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's voice.

"Ichigo." He turned around, flusted. He was punched in the jaw with a powerful right-hook. Riana couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Ichigo barked from the floor. He saw the look on Rukia's face; she was so furious, her eye was twitching. "Rukia, what's wrong with you?!"

She let her face relax. "It's nothing. Sorry." She turned away and headed towards Squad 13. Riana and Ichigo just stood there in confusion. What the hell was wrong with Rukia?

**Sorry for the OOCness ^_^'**


	2. Riana's Past

**Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter. I just wanted to show how Riana died**

Riana had long, raven-black hair. Her topaz blue eyes sparkled every time she smiled. She also had a snowflake shaped birthmark on her left shoulder.

The month Riana was killed was the month she was going to turn fourteen. She was on the way home to make dinner for her and her sister when it started to rain. Around her neck, she wore a locket. Inside that locket was a picture of her and her older sister, Rukia.

Rukia was similar to her sister, except she had short, jet-black hair and smaller than Riana.

Dark clouds filled the sky. Riana was running home, hoping to get out of the heavy rain. As she approached her house, she noticed the door had been broken off. She casually stepped inside and saw that a lot of things had been stolen and smashed all over the place.

_We've been robbed! _She thought as she looked around. _Even the TV's missing!_ A loud crash came from Rukia's room. _Rukia!_ She ran upstairs. She opened the door to see Rukia fighting a huge monster that had a gun for a hand.

"Rukia!" Riana gasped, running towards her sister to defend her.

"Stay back!" she shouted. "Let your sister deal with this bastard." She was about to punch this creature in the face to crack its mask, but she was slammed into the wall opposite.

"RUKIA, NO!" Riana screamed, tears building up in her eyes.

"Riana," Rukia started to say. "Get out of here; you don't stand a chance." She coughed up blood. They starred into each others eyes for a couple of seconds and Rukia slowly closed hers. Riana broke down crying, holding Rukia tightly in her arms. The monster laughed an evil laugh and stomped over to the weeping girl.

"Girl," it said in a deep, threatening voice. "You're next." It held up the gun/arm thing, and shot out a bullet.

Riana fell to the floor. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why now?" The evil thing laughed once again before leaving to the girls to suffer in pain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Riana awoke, she shot up. "Rukia!" She looked around searching for her sister. "Rukia?" She was nowhere to be found. She looked down in disappointment and noticed a chain coming out of her chest. "What the…?" She tried to pull it out but it didn't work.

She started running through the street, asking random people for help. When she touched then, her hand went through them. "How come no one can see me?" she asked aloud. She closed her eyes, picturing Rukia in her mind. _Rukia…_ She ran into something and fell to her butt.

"Hey," the object said, and that's all it said. Riana looked up and saw a small boy who looked about twelve. He had white hair, that defied gravity, teal eyes, and a black Hakama with a white Haori. He had a sword tied to his back.

"Hey! Watch it, Tiny-Guy!" Riana yelled as she pushed herself up.

"My name isn't Tiny-Guy! It's Toshiro!" the 'Tiny-Guy' yelled back. He gripped the hilt of his sword.

"What are you going with that…?" Before Riana could finish, she was jabbed in the forehead with the pommel of his sword.

"See you in the Soul Society," he said as Riana started to sink into the ground. "Now let's go kill that Hollow." He ran off in search for the creature that killed the Kuchiki sisters.

**YAY! TOSHIRO! Riana keeps calling him 'Tiny-Guy' becuase... well... he's tiny. :D**


	3. Soul Graduation

**SRA means 'Soul Reaper Academy' (But I guess you already knew that)**

The six years of being in the Soul Reaper Academy have finally come to an end, but Riana had yet to learn the name of her Zanpakto.

Rukia was waiting outside the SRA. Riana strolled out the doors to reveal her sword. It was longer than she was! She had no choice but to have it tied to her back. A bit of the blade was hanging off her shoulder. Her face held the biggest scowl.

"That Zanpakto is… big," Rukia said shockingly. She walked behind Riana and examined her weapon. "Very big."

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid thing won't summon. Hey, I have an idea!" she cried, suddenly full of excitement. Rukia checked. "You can train me!"

"What?" Rukia backed away with Riana coming towards her with a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "I haven't got that kind of power."

"You have Shikai; that's good enough for me!" Riana grabbed Rukia's arm and literally dragged her to the Squad 13 dojo. Because Riana was leading the way, it took them a while to find it.

"Finally!" she sighed. "We're here!" Riana took out her Zanpakto. "You ready?"

"I ain't gonna go easy on you," Rukia assured her. "If you die, that's Ichigo's problem." They both laughed then suddenly went serious.

With that, they ran towards each other. Their swords clashed together, echoing through the dojo. Because Riana's Spirit Energy was three times stronger than Ichigo's, she was able to knock Rukia off her feet easily.

"Wow; you're really strong," Rukia complimented. "I'm afraid I won't be able to beat you, even with my Shikai."

"What, are you kidding me?!" Riana was seriously getting pissed off. She put her Zanpakto away and stormed out, heading for Squad 11.

Rukia gave her a blank stare as she tripped over her Academy Hakama; they didn't have any in her size.

She quickly got up on her feet and said, "You didn't see anything!" and ran off down the hallway.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rukia asked herself, then she ran after Riana to Squad 11.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riana kicked down the doors to the Squad 11 barracks. "Yo, Grandma!"

"What did you just call me?" Kenpachi Zaraki roared, getting his Zanpakto ready for battle. "You wanna fight?"

"Exactly," Riana replied. "You comin'?" She had the biggest grin on her face.

"No way; I'm not in the mood." Kenpachi put his sword away and Yachiru appeared on his shoulder.

"I have an idea!" Riana pulled out a chocolate from her pocket. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, want this?" She waved the chocolate around the air. Yachiru pounced at the sight.

"Chocolate!" she cried. Riana ran to the dojo, Yachiru following not long behind.

"That's kid's such a pain." The Squad 11 Captain stood and followed Riana and Yachiru. Ikkaku and Yumichika sat there drinking their tea.

"Seeing Captain Zaraki like that truly is ugly," Yumichika said casually, taking a long sip.

"Ya can say that again," Ikkaku replied. Just then, Ichigo burst through the doors. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at him with a blank stare.

"Did Riana come by here?" he asked breathlessly.

"What's it gotta do with you, Substitute?" Ikkaku sneered, gritting his teeth. Ichigo gave him one of his famous death-glares; both Ikkaku and Yumichika checked. "She went to fight Captain Zaraki," Ikkaku caved. Ichigo charged out the room, heading for the 11th Squad dojo.

"That was ugly," Yumichika said, taking another sip.

"Ya can say that again," Ikkaku agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ready, Grandma?" Riana growled boldly, getting her Zanpakto ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be. And stop calling me Grandma!" Kenpachi charged forwards.

Yachiru was watching from the edge of the dojo shouting, "Go Kenny!" Kenpachi smirked as his and Riana's swords clashed together.

"You're gonna regret this, kid," he snarled. He lifted his blade and dragged it down. Riana didn't usually show her emotions, but this was an acception. She was too prettified to move. She closed her eyes, hoping it would all be over soon.

She opened one eye. "Am I dead?" Her eyes fully opened and her jaw dropped. "Evil Soul Reaper?!" Ichigo was in front of her, blocking Kenpachi's blade from slicing her.

"I'm not EVIL!" He put emphasis on the last word and pushed Kenpachi away. "If you kill her, _Rukia_ will kill me."

"Well, well. It's been a while since we fought. What do ya say? Wanna spar?" Kenpachi was impressed how strong Ichigo had got.

"No thanks; I've come to train Riana. Rukia asked me since she can't do it herself." Riana scowled. She didn't want Ichigo to train her; he was… _evil_.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back for ya later. C'mon Yachiru." His Lieutenant leaped on his shoulder and waved goodbye.

When Kenpachi and Yachiru were out of sight, Riana lashed out. "What's your problem!? I was doing fine 'til you showed up!"

"If I didn't turn up when I did, you'd be dead!" Ichigo retorted. "You should be grateful!" Riana hesitated to speak. She didn't know what to say; she knew he was right. She stepped past Ichigo, but he stopped her. "I'm gonna train you whether you like it or not."

Riana replied with a deep sigh. "Fine; whatever it takes to make you leave me alone." She got her sword ready, and charged straight towards her opponent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soul Academy Graduation! All the graduates lined up in their new official Soul Reaper Hakama. Riana was obviously the shortest. She held a scowl on her face as she thought about it. All her friends were there; the guys from Squad 10, Squad 11, Ichigo, and of cause, Rukia.

The Head-Captain called up the person before Riana. He waddled up the steps and nearly tripped. "T-Thank you," he said, then ran to join the other graduates.

"This next Soul Reaper only learnt the name of her Zanpakto a few days ago, all thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki!" The Head-Captain boomed. Ichigo stood and bowed. Rukia looked at him, certainly pleased with his achievement. "The next graduate; Riana Kuchiki!"

"Kuchiki?!" everyone in the crowd said at once as Riana walked up the steps.

"Is something wrong Head-Captain?" Riana asked with concern. She turned towards the crowd, and everyone she could see was bowing. "Am I important or something?" she whispered to the Head-Captain.

"Important?!" he said gleefully. "You're one of the most important people in the Soul Society!" He laughed jollily.

Rukia stood up looking astonished. "Riana…" After all these years, she never thought she's be reunited with her little sister. She ran out, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and Riana said together, and they both ran after her. As she jumped off the staged, Riana's hair-grip came loose, revealing a skull and cross-bones hair clip.

"Get outa my way, Strawberry!" She barged past him, and he noticed the clip; he couldn't believe the sight.

"She called me 'Strawberry'?" Ichigo asked the door. "I'm gonna kill her!" He charged out and heard crying. He looked round the corner and saw Rukia sitting against the wall, hugging her legs. Riana was at her side, trying to cheer her up, trying to think desperately of a bright side to her memories. "Rukia?"

"I know!" Riana pulled out the locket from around her neck. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Remember this?"

"Hoe did you…?" Rukia began, but Riana cut her off by opening the locket to reveal a picture of them.

"Wait; I'm confused, Why do you have a picture of you and Rukia in there?" Ichigo asked. There was no reply. "Hey, answer me!"

"SHUT UP!" Riana and Rukia said together. Ichigo checked.

"Hold on, I have a few more questions." Riana and Rukia were looking seriously pissed off. "Why is your spirit energy stronger than mine? Why the hell is your Zanpakto bigger than you are? And why were you acting like that a few years ago, Rukia? I just crossed my mind."

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Rukia and Riana screamed together.

"Yep, you're definitely related."

**Again, sorry for Rukia's OOCness... ^_^'**


	4. The Secret of the Hair-Clip

**Sorry this took ages. It was the Christmas Holidays and, to be honest, couldn't be bothered to write anything. And now I'm back at school, so it may take a while for the next chapter. Also, I kinda forgot my password... ^_^'**

After the ceremony, the three Soul Reapers strolled down the streets of the Seireitei, laughing and joking. Then Ichigo remembered.

"Hey, Riana," he began. "What's with that hair-clip?"

"Don't touch that!" she cried, then ran to Squad 13, her newly appointed Squad. As she was running, her hair-clip came lose and smashed on the ground. Luckily, no one saw.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked Ichigo. "And what hair-clip?"

"The skull and cross-bones one. What, you haven't seen it?" Rukia shook her head. Ichigo got her in a head-lock and stated giving her a noogie. "Man, you're so blind!" He laughed like Mayuri when he finds a 'Specimen' that attracts his interest.

Rukia had a scowl on her face and decked Ichigo in the jaw. "Don't laugh like that!" Ichigo rubbed his face, hoping it would reduce the pain. "Besides, we have to find Riana. C'mon."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were both on their way to the Squad 13 Barracks when a Hell Butterfly appeared. It landed gracefully on Rukia's index finger and began giving information. There was a Hollow in the Seireitei!

"Why now?" moaned Ichigo. "We have more important things to do!"

"What's more important than saving the life of every Soul Reaper?" Rukia lectured. Ichigo was about to speak, but Rukia cut in off. "It's a rhetorical question." Then she went off to find the Hollow.

"I knew that!" Ichigo shouted after her, then followed.

When he finally caught up with her, he could see the wind blowing through Rukia's hair. According to Ichigo, she'd never looked more beautiful. He could feel himself blush. Then Rukia suddenly turned around.

"What?" She noticed that Ichigo was staring at her. Behind Rukia's big head, Ichigo could see an explosion.

"Yo, we're going the wrong way," he said coolly. Rukia kicked him the face as she swirled round.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" She used flash-step to reach her destination. Ichigo mimicked her actions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Squad 13, Captain Ukitake welcomed he new Squad members, when a Hell Butterfly flew in.

"Okay, Kiyone, Sentaro, you take care of things. I have some important business to deal with," he said casually.

"Yes, Captain!" his two 3rd Seats said together. Then Jushiro went to where the Hell Butterfly instructed him to go. Then he ran into Riana.

"Oh, hello," Jushiro said coolly. "Who might you be?" He looked at Riana like she was an alien.

"Riana Kuchiki! Squad 13! And I'm guessing you're Captain Ukitake," she replied proudly. Jushiro gave her a warm smile. Riana clutched her head, screaming with agony.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Jushiro tried to comfort her, but failed miserably.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Her voice had changed, almost Hollow like. "Stay away from me!" she shouted, voice returning to normal. She barged past her Captain when she heard Rukia approaching.

"Captain Ukitake, have you seen a kid that looks like me? But a bit taller," Rukia asked breathlessly. Ichigo came up behind, holding something in his hand.

"Yo, Jushiro, do you know what this is?" He held out his hand and revealed a broken Skull and Cross-Bones hair-clip. Ichigo was too dumb to realise it was Riana's.

"Ah, yes. That hair-clip holds a secret power," explained Jushiro. "It has the power to keep people from turning into Hollows."

"Hollows?!" Rukia and Ichigo said together. They looked at each other, then back at Jushiro.

"Yes, but only one person knows how to make them." The two Soul Reapers in front of him leaned closer, eager to learn. "Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"What's Rangiku got to do with this?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a lot of people know this, but she's originally a member of Squad 12." Ichigo and Rukia were dumbstruck again.

From behind the barrack doors, they heard the voice of Toshiro, screaming the name of his Lieutenant, dimming as he went down the hall. The little Captain was eavesdropping!

"Oh dear, it seems that Captain Hitsugaya overheard our conversation," Jushiro said coolly. "It must feel strange for him to know that his Lieutenant was involved with Squad 12."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then the sound of a scream of pain bled the ears of the three Soul Reapers. Just then, Riana emerged from behind Jushiro, still holding her head.

"Riana, are you okay?" Rukia was with concern. "You look hurt."

Riana's scream increased along with her pain. Between her fingers came a red tip of a horn, appearing out of her head. Her Spirit Energy was bursting out of her. It was even stronger than Kenpachi's!

Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed the horn that was sticking out of her skull. He pulled her up and her Spirit Energy died down and her face started to relax.

"Come with me," he stated soundly and dragged her to Squad 10, still gripping tightly to her 'extra accessory'. They were both being received blank stares by Rukia and Jushiro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get off me, you pervert!" Riana cried. "It's wrong to touch a girl!" She was squirming in order to free herself.

"Shut up, you brat!" Ichigo shot back. "If I let go, you power would go out of control! You could destroy the entire Seireitei!"

Riana took a while to take in what he just said. She surprisingly calmed down. "Ichigo," she began. "How can I tell Rukia?" Ichigo blushed at the mention of her name. "You're doing it again! Stop blushing!"

Ichigo turned a deep shade of red. "I'm not blushing!" He yanked her as he started running. "We're going to Squad 10," he said seriously, holding tighter to her horn.

"Why?"

"To see Rangiku; she's the only one who can sort out your problem." He slowed his pace as he reached the barracks.

"Kasai, Let go!" came a voice from inside. It was Toshiro!

"But Captain, you're so TINY!" Kasai replied. Ichigo walked in to find the Captain of Squad 10 and his 3rd seat in a… awkward position.

"I'll come back later," teased Ichigo. Toshiro simply scowled. Kasai released her Captain and leaped over to Riana.

"Another small Soul Reaper!" She threw her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug, causing Ichigo to drop her. The horn had grown a lot in the past 20 minutes.

"Get off me!" yelled Riana, pushing her off. "Do that again, and I'll kick you in your face!" Her horns were fully grown and the tip was blood red, curling like a ram's. But more… forward.

"HOLLOW!" Kasai cried and hid behind Toshiro, who rolled his eyes. "Save me, Captain!"

"Ichigo, Rangiku is out drinking with Izuru at the moment. She won't be back 'til after sun down. You'll have to come back later," Toshiro stated.

"It's okay. Wait… How did you know I came here for Rangiku?" Ichigo asked – he was so clueless.

"That's doesn't matter. What does is that she isn't here. Now, LET GO!" He pushed Kasai off him and she landed on the floor beside his feet. "She's isn't a Hollow. Well… technically she is, but…" He was cut off by a loud scream. It was Riana!

"Damn, not again!" Ichigo caused as he dragged his hand down, holding a grip on Riana's horn again.

"Put me down," Riana said annoyingly, crossing her arms like a stroppy little kid.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I _have_ to do this so you won't go crazy and destroy the Seireitei." Ichigo held a smug face, feeling proud of himself.

Just as Riana was about to retort, Rangiku burst through the doors; nearly tumbling over her feet.

"Captain!" she sang as she tried to walk over to him. "I have a secret," she whispered. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Turns out there's a Hollow in the Seireitei. Who d'you think it is?"

Toshiro pointed directly at the struggling girl, trying to free herself from Ichigo's grasp. "Her!" Riana stopped mid struggle as she looked at Toshiro.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Who else could I be pointing at and refer to as 'her'?" Toshiro answered coldly.

Ichigo pulled out his arm in front. "Fix her," he told the drunk woman in front of him.

"Are you kidding?! I ain't gonna be 'fixed' by some drunk chic!" Riana kicked her leg back and completely missed Ichigo. "Can't I wait 'til she's sober?"

"Sure," Toshiro said blandly. "You can share with Kasai." He pointed at the girl hugging his leg.

"I don't wanna! She'll go all Hollow on me!" she cried, tightening her grip on her Captain.

"Stop acting like a little kid and be normal for five minutes!" he snapped. Kasai released his leg and stud up with her hand on her head in a salute position.

"Yes, Captain!"

Toshiro sighed and started walking to his room. "I'm going bed." He turned his head slightly and shot a glare at Kasai. "Don't follow me."

"I wouldn't do that," she defended, but everyone present knew how she felt about her Captain. She crept into his room countless times before. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Okay, it seems that Ichigo is the only who can suppress Riana's powers, so he'll be sharing your room too," Rangiku explained, suddenly sober.

"What?!" Riana and Kasai cried together. "I'm _not_ sharing a room with a BOY!" Ichigo stood there, thinking the same about sharing with two girls.

"Do you want to follow Captain's orders?" Rangiku questioned. Kasai nodded. "And do you want Rukon Girl to turn into a Hollow in the night?" Kasai nodded again. "Then I suggest Ichigo sleeps in your room too."

"Fine," Kasai scowled. She walked into the room and indicated to the two guests to follow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once they were inside, she pointed to the left. "You two are over there," she stated, walking to her own bed. "And I want you to keep a tight grip on that _thing_ coming out of her head, Ichigo. Or else I'll tell Rukia."

Ichigo blushed. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Everyone knows you like her. It's common sense."

"Yeah, and everyone knows you like Toshiro!" he shot back. Now, it was Kasai's turn to blush. Riana couldn't help but laugh. "Have you been spreading?" he asked her as he pulled her up to his face.

"D'you wanna breath mint?" she teased. Ichigo forcibly breathed into her face. She pinched her nose at the stench. "Okay, okay. I haven't been spreading. Like Kasey said, its common sense. Rukia's just too delusional to realise."

"IT'S KASAI!" She really hated it when people mispronounce her name. "And it's 3rd seat Fukushima to you!"

"Okay, relaxed," Ichigo said, trying to prevent an argument. "We've a long day tomorrow, so get some rest." And with that, Ichigo walked into the space Kasai said to go to, and settled down, dragging Riana down to sit next him. Kasai went into her own bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to block out the snoring of Kasai tractor-like snoring. Luckily, it worked. He had one person on his mind. _Rukia…_ he thought softly.

"Don't think about my sister that way," Riana stated soundly. Thanks to her Hollow powers, she was able to read the minds of anyone within a mile.

Ichigo didn't hear. Instead, he fell asleep. Soon, - after she drowned out Rangiku's snoring from the other room, as well as Kasai's – Riana eventually drifted into a deep slumber.


	5. A Hollow in Control

**Sorry this took so long - I've been at school and had my options come through**

Ichigo awoke that night to a scream.

"Hey, keep the noise down!" he shouted to Kasai, who had caused that scream.

"I've lost it!" Kasai cried.

"Lost what?"

"Kariyoku!" Kariyoku is Kasai's Zanpakuto; a fire type. She carries it everywhere, never letting it out of her sight. "Where did she go?!"

"Where did _Riana_ go?" Ichigo searched around the room for the missing girl, then turned his head to look at the window. "The window - it's open!"

"We gotta get going after her. C'mon, Strawberry!" Kasai called as she leaped out of the window.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo cried, following.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took about an hour to find her. She was laying on the ground, clutching her head in pain. But, something didn't seem right. Her hair seemed slightly longer, with red streaks flowing down her pigtails. Her eyes were blood-shot red; filled with murderous anger and a glimmer of worry. And beside her – Kariyoku!

"Hollowfication," Ichigo mumbled. Now he finally understood why she was acting so strangely – It's because she's slowly turning into a Hollow.

"Hollow- what?" Kasai asked, confused.

"Hollowfication. It's the process where a Soul Reaper turns into a Hollow," Ichigo explained.

"We gotta stop her!" Kasai cried, running to the body on the ground.

"Wait, stop!" Ichigo tried to warn, but it was too late – Riana was now full Hollow and batted Kasai away with ease.

Her Hollow form wore a wrecked Soul Reaper shihakusho, her pigtails were as long as she was – with red streaks flowing through them. Her eyes, that held so much anger and determination, pierced though Ichigo's soul as he stood there.

"Bring it," growled the beast. Ichigo didn't have time to even release his Bankai, as Riana was too fast; she sliced Ichigo though the stomach. Blood gushed out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." She grinned, revealing pointed, and slightly yellow, teeth. She heard voices and footsteps of other Soul Reapers – about six of them – heading in her direction. She leaped into the air, onto a roof, and hurried away.

"Riana," Ichigo murmured, "Don't do anything that'll hurt Rukia." He closed his eyes and his Spirit Energy started to dim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ichigo screamed himself awake. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in Squad 4.

"Ah, Ichigo. You're finally awake," came a soothing voice.

"Isane!" Ichigo said, hurriedly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my job. I have to heal both of your wounds," Isane explained.

"Both?" Isane then moved slightly to the right. On the other side of the room, Kasai was laying on a bed, curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb, and hugging Kariyoku.

"She's been like that for a last two hours," Isane explained, trying to sound cheerful.

Just as Ichigo was about to say something, Rukia whipped the door open. "Ichigo!"

"R-Rukia?!" Ichigo couldn't help but blush when she rushed up to hug him.

"I was so worried!" She then leaned back and punched Ichigo in the face. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what? I was _trying _to protect your sister!" As if on cue, a bunch of Squad 4 members walked past, dragging Riana along the floor – she was chained up.

"Wait!" Ichigo made an attempt to stand, but collapsed soon after.

"Take it easy, Ichigo. Too much pressure could reopen your wound," Isane said, sounding a bit worried.

"I don't care! I'll do what I need to protect her!"

"Who?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo then realised what he just said. He knew Riana didn't want Rukia to find out. "Someone close to me."

"Someone close?" Rukia began to feel extremely jealous. Who else could be as close to Ichigo than she was? "Who is she?"

"Uh… You don't know her; she's from the World of the Living," Ichigo made a quick excuse.

"Guess she's really important to you."

"Yeah… something like that."

A long awkward silence hung the air. Rukia was glaring daggers at Ichigo. Ichigo looked as confused as ever. Kasai turned over, nearly falling off the bed. Isane tried to slip away, but was stopped when Rukia walked out.

"Good luck, Ichigo. You're gonna need it." And with that, she left.

_What does she mean 'you're gonna need it'? _Ichigo thought worriedly.

This time, Kasai _did_ fall off the bed. She was rubbing her head, as it banged against the wall.

"Stupid octopus," she moaned. "Oh, hi, Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"You _do_ realise where you are, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

Kasai looked around the room. "Squad 4?! I gotta get back to Captain!" She zoomed out the room.

"Well, that was…" Isane began, but Kasai came back.

She let out an awkward laugh. "I forgot Kariyoku." She grabbed her Zanpakto and left again for Squad 10.

"Just like her," Ichigo finished off. "How can you forget your own Zanpakuto?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rukia, who was still pretty pissed, was storming down the hallway. "Stupid Ichigo and his stupid new girlfriend. It's just so... _stupid!_" Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of me! Didn't your parents teach you about touching girls?!" It was Riana!

Rukia was so ecstatic about hearing the sound of her sister's voice, she pelted it down the hallway, following the sound of the angered speech about 'touching young girls'.

"And another thing...!" Riana began, but let out an ear splitting scream instead. Rukia stopped in her tracks and covered her ears with her hands. It felt like the whole Seireitei was shaking.

After the screeching stopped, Rukia could hear Riana's voice again, but it was different. It was like a growl, and she seemed a little more pissed off than usual.

Rukia _actually_ got scared and ran away. _What's happening to her?_ she thought worriedly.

Riana's super-hollow-hearing kicked in and she ran in the direction of Rukia's footsteps. When she came close enough, she leaped high into the air, over Rukia's read, and in front of her.

She grinned evilly and said, "Hello, sister."

Rukia just stared at her, eyes wide.

"W-Who are you?" Her voice came out all hoarse.

"What, you don't recognise me?" Riana replied. "Why don't I refresh your memory!" She lifted her Zanpakuto high and swung it down.

Rukia closed her eyes tight, but at the last moment, she was swept out the way. She looked up and could see she was being held by Ichigo. She flushed red.

"Don't touch her," he snarled, "or you'll have me to answer to."

"Do you want to take the risk?" Riana answered back.

"I'll risk anything to protect Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo looked down at her and smiled, then gently placed her back on the ground.

"Get out of here. I'll handle this," he told her.

Rukia hesitated before following Ichigo's orders. "Don't do anything too stupid," she said as she ran through the corridors.

"I told you not to do anything that'll hurt Rukia," Ichigo said when Rukia was out of earshot.

"Like I'll do anything you tell me," Riana shot back. "Now, are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna fight?"

"Neither - I'm leaving." Ichigo turned on his heel and stared to walk away.

"Afraid I might kill you?!" Riana called. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "That's it init? You're scared!"

Ichigo turned his head to look at her. "No. You're my friend. There's no way I can hurt you." He flashed her a smile and ran away to avoid more conversation.

He left Riana in a daze. "Friend... I'm a friend," she kept repeating. Her Spirit Energy died down and a blinding light shone off her body.

When the light disappeared, her body hit the ground immediately. Her shihakusho was completely destroyed. She lay there. Unconscious.


End file.
